


Poly Relationship w/Ushijima x Tendou x fem!reader

by RaeNic18



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Multi, Poly Relationship, Polyamory, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29190888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeNic18/pseuds/RaeNic18
Summary: Brought to you by a request - May I request a poly hc of Ushi and Tendou with a fem reader. I feel like they would be so balanced 💙
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Poly Relationship w/Ushijima x Tendou x fem!reader

##  **How It Happens**

⤏ It starts in high school

⤏ You are friends with Tendou first, being one of the few people that aren’t repulsed by him and think he’s fun to be around

⤏ Tendou asks you to come to see practice one day, if you weren’t busy

⤏ You decide to go and that’s when you see Ushijima in his element

⤏ He’s so focused and you find it really cute

⤏ Eventually the three of you start to hang out, mostly because Tendou invites you along with him and Ushijima, starting as study sessions to help each other out with school

⤏ It’s you who starts to develop feelings for the both of them first. You also notice that Tendou is always hanging off Ushijima and he never tells Tendou to get off him. Making you love the look of the two of them together. What if you were added to the mix too?

⤏ By your third year of high school together you end up showing your true feelings towards them. Its during a study session that turned to just the three of you hanging out in Ushijima’s room.

⤏ What you want to do has you completely nervous to where you’re almost shaking. Both of them notice you’re nervous and even Ushijima asks what’s wrong.

⤏ You look at him and without saying anything, you quickly press your lips to his. Ushijima’s eyes go wide but he doesn’t move.

⤏ Tendou was surprised by the action too but when you pulled away from Ushijima, Tendou pulled you back and kissed you. Just what you wanted.

⤏ You then confessed your feelings for both of them.

⤏ Tendou is quick to reply to want to be with both of you

⤏ Ushijima takes a moment but also agrees as his hand moves to yours and takes it gently

⤏ From then on the three of you are inseparable

##  **After**

⤏ There is so much hand holding and arms over your shoulders. They both like to keep you close to their bodies, especially when you’re all out and about

⤏ Once a week you all choose who’s house to go to for a movie night while you’re still in high school

⤏ Ushijima actually talks to you and Tendou, unlike how he doesn’t speak much around anyone else

⤏ After high school, both you and Tendou are sad when Ushijima goes off to the Schweiden team. But you always send things to him or have video chats. Most of the time it’s Tendou talking

⤏ You and Tendou live together in your shared apartment along with Ushijima when ever he’s home

⤏ When Ushijima is home, he loves to cuddle both you and Tendou as much as possible because he actually misses you guys a lot when he’s away. He will tell you some things that went on while he was away

⤏ You and Tendou actually go to a couple games to support Ushijima and EVERYONE is completely shocked to see Ushijima actually smile when he sees you and Tendou come up to him before/after a game

⤏ Secretly Ushijima likes to show off for you two if you’re watching him in the stands. He doesn’t do it often but he’ll try to glance to the two of you and it gives him even more determination. 

⤏ When you’re home with Tendou alone there is a lot of talking, cuddling, cooking together, and so much music constantly playing around you.

⤏ When the three of you are all together, the bed situation is normally with the guys on the outside. But when Ushijima hasn’t been around for a while he’s the one in the middle so you and Tendou can cuddle him to death because you missed him so much.

⤏ There would be so much love with these two


End file.
